


Just the Two of Us

by RBCQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Smut, TW: drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBCQ/pseuds/RBCQ
Summary: Not that she was drawing any comparisons to a bear, but it made sense. Sort of. If the bear was faux-Russian, sweaty, covered in leftover makeup and the remnants of eyelash glue, and really stoned. Then they might bear a resemblance.





	

Alaska reminded Katya of a few things. The first, and perhaps the most obvious, was a rather gangly giraffe, knobby knees and all. Especially with a worn t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that did nothing but accentuate her boniness - lounging with her knees to her chest, a joint held to her lips with thin fingers, Katya imagined her with gold-and-brown fur instead of clothes. Giraffes had little horns, didn't they? She stuck two fingers up, one on either side of her head, and wiggled them at Alaska, who raised her eyebrows, grinning.

 

"Incoming alien signals?"

 

The question was casual, drawling and riding out on a lungful of smoke, as stretched and languid as the quickly-dispersing white cloud itself. Katya let herself stare into the smoke for a moment - _absolutely not at her lips, those are giraffe lips and beastiality is definitely illegal in California_ \- before opening her mouth and making a sort of nasal sound, wiggling her fingers harder at Alaska. The noise faded out as quickly as it started, leaving Katya with an open mouth and a confused expression on her face.

 

"What do giraffes sound like?"

 

Alaska burst into laughter, wheezing guffaws that scrunched her face, and Katya wasn't far behind, her trademark knee-slapping screech of a laugh just making both of them laugh harder.

 

"No, no, really, what the fuck do giraffes sound like?!"

 

"I don't know! I've never thought about it!"

 

They were giggling like children, curled up on Katya's couch with the easy afternoon sun filtering through the slats of her blinds.

 

"I'm decreeing that giraffe sounds are whatever sounds you make."

 

"Why me?"

 

Wrinkling her nose, her smile as radiant as ever, Katya watched Alaska with raised brows as she held the joint to her lip again, her hands still firmly pressed to her head in an imitation of giraffe nub-horns.

 

"Giraffska," was Katya's confident answer; a butchered mash-up of 'giraffe' and 'Alaska' that sent the two of them into another round of wheezing laughter.

 

Alaska held the joint out to Katya, and when she took it, she stuck her own fingers up, making her own little nub-horns against her temples and wiggling them right back at Katya. She leaned forward, setting the joint down on the ceramic ashtray sitting on the table in front of them, putting her elbows on her knees in order to achieve maximum nub-horn-stability. Intent eye contact was made, and Alaska put her knees down, crossing her legs and wiggling her fingers faster. The intensity of the wiggle-off only lasted a few seconds, though, before Katya's faux-serious expression cracked and she let out a great screech of a laugh, leaning backwards into the couch and dropping her horns.

 

The moment passed as quickly as it came. Alaska picked up the joint, and Katya watched the curl of smoke disappear from the end as she inhaled. Her exhale swirled outwards lazily, the smoke drifting and eddying its way into the air. Its patterns reminded Katya of the ocean - no, a galaxy. Alaska reminded her of both, she mused to herself, tapping the fingers of her right hand on her leg idly as she thought. What did oceans and galaxies have in common? They were both big. Really big. Galaxies _might_ be a bit bigger than oceans, though. Regardless of spatial comparisons, they were both _really, really fucking big_. And there were more than four in existence. Okay, maybe there really weren't that many similarities between galaxies and oceans. Except Alaska - Giraffska. Galaxa? That was definitely inexcusable; at least Giraffska _sorta_ worked. She didn't even bother trying to mash 'ocean' and 'Alaska' together. That would only be disastrous.

 

Her mind drifted, as it tended to do, but her eyes stayed fixed on Alaska, whose lips were wrapped around the joint again, knees back up to her chest. She closed her eyes and held the joint out to Katya blindly, who took it with shaky fingers. As she breathed in, Katya watched Alaska breathe out, a sort of quiet unity in the moment that made her smile around the joint. Their shared smoke clouded the room, which would no doubt smell awfully strong later, but that was an issue for another time, and probably someone else. Katya didn't mind it much. If she were going to trademark a scent, it would probably be cigarettes, weed, sweat, and mothballs. Naming it might have to wait until she could think a little clearer, though. Katya passed the joint back to Alaska with a grimace that was _meant_ to be a smile, but it ended up being mostly her trying to hold back a cough. _Real bitches don't cough out their hits_ , her great friend Trish had once told her. 

 

Alaska plucked the joint from Katya's fingers, declaring it roached with a lazy sigh, putting it out in the ashtray. Katya pushed herself forward, balancing with her elbows on her knees, but her balance, which wasn't great to begin with and was even worse when she was high, quickly failed her, and she found herself with one shoulder jammed against Alaska. So, when Alaska leaned back, Katya went with her, collapsing into a sort of boneless pile of human that ended up being half sprawled across the couch, half stretched out across Alaska's lap. Getting up was definitely not an option, both for the comfort and for more... selfish reasons (that _definitely_ didn't involve mildly inappropriate thoughts about the part of Alaska's body that her head was currently near). She probably shouldn't be thinking inappropriate thoughts about Alaska, but here she was anyways, and it dawned on Katya that she was in a predicament. After a quick two-second break to congratulate herself on the usage of the word 'predicament' (that's p-r-e-d-i-c-a-m-e-n-t, folks) Katya found herself back to thinking herself into a tizzy, trying not to think obscene thoughts about Alaska and failing, then trying to distract herself only to be distracted by said thoughts, rinse and repeat.

 

Faced with such a dilemma, Katya did what she does best, and spread her legs in the air. This, of course, made Alaska cackle like an asthmatic witch, low and wheezy like she still held smoke in her lungs. Katya closed her legs, grinning. She sat up, maneuvering so she could lean heavily into Alaska's side, hesitant at first, but when Alaska didn't say anything, she relaxed. Her entire body was warm and buzzing, and her head was the best kind of fuzzy. She would call it peaceful, except there happened to be a raging tug-of-war going on in her eyes between a casual spot on the wall in front of her and Alaska's aforementioned body part. Every time she thought she was winning, staring a hole in the paint on the wall, her thoughts would wander and she'd find her eyes sliding back up Alaska's thighs to where she _definitely should not be looking_. If they made blinders for people, they'd come in handy right about now. Did they make those? Or could people just use horse blinders, but for small horses? Katya almost wanted to look it up, but the sudden realization that she'd immediately be directed to pony play-related sites steered her clear of any further curiosity on the subject. Human blinders were something she quickly decided she was _not_ interested in, and subsequently, she zoned back in to find herself staring intently at the exact place she was pointedly trying not to stare.

 

 _Fine_ , she thought, mentally crossing her arms, _if looking away isn't gonna work, how 'bout I just shut my eyes? Huh? Take that, you dick-seeking pieces of shit!_

 

She sat there for what felt like forever, eyes pressed tightly shut, the room silent other than the sound of someone breathing, which Katya could hear very well. Almost uncomfortably well. After an eternity and a half of sitting there and listening to the slightly-raspy _inhale_ , _exhale_ , Katya felt like she might explode.

 

"Kat, you're snoring."

 

Alaska's drawl startled Katya enough to make her sit up, opening her eyes with a noise akin to one a bear would make after waking up from a particularly long winter's nap. Not that she was drawing any comparisons to a bear, but it made sense. Sort of. If the bear was faux-Russian, sweaty, covered in leftover makeup and the remnants of eyelash glue, and _really_ stoned. Then they might bear a resemblance. Katya grinned at her own pun, looking at Alaska with a grin on her face.

 

"What're you smiling at?"

 

The question was simple, asked with a laughing tone behind it, Alaska's eyes sparkling, but it struck deep. Why _was_ she smiling? Katya desperately tried to reel back her thoughts, but they were gone.

 

"You?"

 

That wasn't right. _Backtrack, backtrack!_

 

"Uh, bears? A bear!"

 

Elated by her re-discovery, Katya sat bolt-upright and whacked her knee with her hand excitedly. Alaska raised her eyebrows at Katya, wrinkling her nose.

 

"Are you calling me hairy, girl?"

 

"I never said that!"

 

"Shady!"

 

They were both laughing again, leaning into each other and trying to catch their breath. Katya was fairly sure the floor had started tilting from side to side. When it stopped, she found herself nearly sprawled across Alaska, their chests pressed together, her skinny arms around Katya's torso and her head pressed to the crook of her shoulder. She laid there silently, her eyes pressed shut, making sure the floor didn't decide to make her feel like she was riding a bull-machine at some shitty straight divebar again. Katya wasn't exactly in the mood to feel like she was surrounded by a crowd of jeering white girls that got wasted before the sun was even properly up and couldn't really stand upright in their cowboy boots anymore, or a crowd of testosterone-overloaded skinheaded guys that drank moonshine like water.

 

Alaska shifted, making a little gruff noise as she moved, and Katya shifted with her, the world going all out of alignment again. In effort to anchor herself, she snaked an arm around Alaska's neck, pressing her eyes shut to try and get her head at least a little under control. She knew it wasn't going to work, but Katya was determined to try anyways. Her grip on Alaska's neck tightened, and the spinning started to die down a little bit. Not to say Katya didn't enjoy a good bit of riding cowboy-style every now and then, but it wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she didn't really have that solid of a grasp on reality. Not that she normally did, anyways, but at least she could stand properly upright when she was sober. It very quickly occurred to her that if she kept making cowboy puns to herself her thoughts would go back to where she was pointedly trying to steer them away from, and by the time she made that connection, it was way too late.

 

It really didn't help that she could feel Alaska's breath ghosting across the skin of her neck. As in really, _really_ didn't help. Quite the opposite, actually. That was probably going to be her undoing, Katya thought to herself, suddenly finding her world to be very, very still. The only thing moving was Alaska's chest as she breathed, and her subsequent breath across the back of Katya's neck. The following seconds got increasingly more and more uncomfortable - the longer Katya sat there, unmoving, the more antsy she got, doing her best to steer her thoughts in a direction that would, at the very least, get her into a different part of the gutter. _Which_ part of the gutter was fairly irrelevant; so long as she stayed away from the gutters involved giraffes, oceans, galaxies, and a very specific body part that belonged to one of her best friends.

 

There was one problem with that tactic, that problem being that she couldn't seem to steer herself in any other direction than the one that involved slightly explicit thoughts about Alaska. Okay, slightly might be an understatement. At this point, it was pretty useless to deny that she, in the most polite and G-rated way possible, had a raging fucking boner for Alaska. It was pretty fucking unfortunate too, all things considered - there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that with the way she was pressed up against Alaska, hugged tightly to her body, the other queen knew _exactly_ what was going on. It came as a rather big surprise to her when Alaska shifted (and big was a markedly appropriate adjective to use in such a situation) and she was forced to make the discovery that both of them seemed to be in the same sort of situation. Then, there were soft lips grazing her neck, and the warm exhale that slid across her skin was followed by fingers curling softly into her shirt, and all at once Katya's world started spinning again.

 

Except she was actually moving this time, her body taking the reins and overruling her better judgement (though she was quickly doubting its title of better, as she seemed to be much more in favor of what she had previously deemed a bad idea), moving to sit solidly on Alaska's lap, her other leg somehow making it to Alaska's other side without much incident. As soon as her knee had pressed into the couch cushion, though, her limbs were returned to the control of her logic (or was it anxiety? Katya couldn't tell), and she crashed back down, falling unceremoniously against Alaska with a little huff that made both of them giggle. Trailing her nails as she went, Alaska's hand skated its way to Katya's hip, and she froze, sucking in a breath, her heart skipping a beat before her brain could process what was going on. _This is actually happening_ , she told herself, ducking her head to connect her lips to the warm skin of Alaska's neck.

 

"Yeah, it is," came her low purr of a voice, vibrating against Katya's lips, and she suddenly realized she'd spoken aloud.

 

Her face flushed, and she floundered for a response, ultimately coming up with nothing. Instead, she pressed a cautious kiss to Alaska's neck, the tiny noise she got in response encouraging her to be a bit more brave and kiss her way down to the junction between her neck and shoulder. Once there, she froze up again, not sure what she was supposed to do next. Alaska's chest was warm and solid against hers, their bodies in close enough contact to keep a constant, er, _firm_ reminder pressed to her that Alaska was enjoying the whole ordeal just as much as she was. Shoving her anxieties aside for a moment, Katya took the initiative to part her lips, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the curve of Alaska's collar to the base of her throat, where she paused again, but this time only for a second. Compliant under Katya's gentle ministrations, Alaska's head fell back, a soft groan rolling from her throat as Katya's lips made their way to the other side of her neck, breath catching audibly when Katya's teeth grazed her skin.

 

"Kat," she breathed, and for half a second Katya's heart stopped, suddenly terrified Alaska was about to call the whole thing off, "no marks."

 

"...Right," came Katya's stuttered response, and she hid her soft sigh of relief in another scattering of kisses, this time curling a finger into the collar of Alaska's shirt and pulling it to expose her sharp collarbone.

 

Soft lips worked across the bone slowly, enticing breathy little noises from Alaska, who was slowly melting under Katya's touch. Deciding she'd gotten lost in the warmth of Alaska's skin long enough, Katya's lips found their way up in a slow line across Alaska's throat, curving up to her jawline, where she stopped and pulled back, nervous fingers skating across the other queen's shoulders. The pair made eye contact for a painfully long, drawn-out second, time wavering by in unconvincingly short ant-lengths, so much so that Katya almost swore she saw the beginnings of stars flickering across Alaska's eyes for a half-heartbeat, ocean waves rolling towards her for another, before her lids slid shut and their lips connected, sending a tingling electric current down her spine.

 

Alaska's hands, which had been idly resting on Katya's hips, slid up her body, one tugging softly at her waist to pull their bodies more firmly together, the other slipping back to the small of her back, long fingers curling ever-so-slightly against her in a way that made Katya arch her back, a soft noise slipping from her mouth to Alaska's. Their kiss was slow, so desperately slow, both unwilling to let the moment slip away like a river carrying a leaf, wanting to close their fists around time and still it long enough for them to lose themselves in the other. They started to do just that - Katya caught herself beginning to worry, but she instead pointedly settled into the warm buzz in her head, letting herself get caught up and swept away by the determined tide that was Alaska's lips against hers and the way she was rocking up against Katya just a bit, another tiny pleased sound escaping her. It was almost breathtaking how quickly Alaska had pulled her close like this, and yet it felt like they'd been connected at the lips for as long as Katya could remember when the other finally broke the kiss, lips skidding almost greedily down her throat, laying kisses across Katya's neck and what was exposed of the beginnings of her collarbones in a way that almost felt hungry, possessive. The _want_ with which Alaska's hands came around her body and slipped up under her shirt stole what little oxygen was left in her lungs, all in one long sigh that was filled with a note of _need_.

 

Suddenly, Katya remembered how to breathe again, sucking in a gasp of air as Alaska's hands curled into the hem of her shirt, lifting it up, up, over her head. She had to struggle to figure out how to pull it off for a second, tangling herself in the sleeves and making Alaska giggle as her nimble fingers slid the garment from Katya's body, dropping it to the side, where one of them would find it when they weren't busy melting into each other. Her laugh was infectious, wheezing and scratchy as it was, and soon Katya found herself leaning forward, pressing her lips to Alaska's with twin smiles pulling at their mouths. They were giddy and desperate for contact, both of them, and all at once Katya was deftly undressing Alaska, tugging the thin material of her shirt over her head and discarding it, palms flattening on her now-bare chest and drifting downwards as she kissed her again, hesitating briefly at her waistline. She felt Alaska smile against her lips again, gently urging her backwards, and Katya obliged with yet another little sound, opening her eyes to find Alaska looking at her with such a heated, lust-filled gaze that her breath caught in her throat, a moment later rushing from her in a long exhalation whose warmth ghosted down her bare chest, and for a moment the pair was entirely still, eyes locked.

 

Then, so smoothly that Katya hardly noticed her moving at first, Alaska's hand wrapped around her wrist, guiding her hand down and erasing Katya's nagging worries with the languid urging. Pushing through what tiny shreds of doubt still clung to her, Katya wrapped her hand firmly around Alaska through her sweatpants, her subsequent shaky noise enough to spur Katya onwards, feeling Alaska unabashedly as her hips rocked up into her grip. Her lips found Alaska's neck again, leaving open-mouthed kisses scattered down the exposed swath of skin as the fingers of her other hand sought Alaska's waistband, slipping between her warm skin and the material and tugging gently. There was a moment of awkward shuffling, mostly on Katya's part, as Alaska lifted her hips and tugged her sweatpants down just enough for Katya to reach into them and wrap her hand around her cock.

 

Alaska's little whine made Katya's face flush, and somehow both of them ending up kissing again, Katya swallowing the hoarse noises Alaska was making into her mouth as she worked her with her hand, pumping her fist up and down slowly, teasingly. One of Alaska's hands had found its way to the back of her neck, pulling her into the kiss desperately as she rocked her hips up, wordlessly pleading with Katya to stop teasing. Despite her obvious want, though, Katya kept her pace, her own breath loud in her ears, the world shrinking down to just the two of them and the heat that wrapped itself around them like a blanket.

 

It was a spur-of-the-moment decision that had her breaking the kiss, slipping backwards and letting go of Alaska despite her airy, breathless protest, moving fluidly down to kneel between her legs, heartbeat and breath competing for volume in her ears. Her knees pressed steadily against the floorboards, but Katya paid the floor's solidity no heed, instead preferring to succumb to the pulsating heat deep in her gut and the invisible push-and-pull that refused to let her fully keep her balance. Alaska's protest faded as Katya's position (and its implications) registered, her face visibly flushing as she heeded Katya's gentle urging and scooted forward on the couch, lifting her hips to let Katya hook her fingers into her waistband again, tugging her pants further down. She melted backwards with a pleased little sigh as Katya's lips found the jutting point of her hip, kissing across to its twin, then pulled back enough to cast her gaze up Alaska's body to her face, taking in her eyes (half-closed and focused on Katya with enough heat to make her breath catch) and her lips (turned upwards in a lazy smile and _so_ kissable) and the blush that generously dusted itself across her cheeks (red fading to pink and stretching nearly from ear to jaw). Then, she was leaning forward, tentatively pressing a kiss to Alaska's thigh, wrapping her hand around her cock again, working her hand over her slowly. Katya continued in this fashion for a moment, drawing a little pattern of invisible kisses in the skin of Alaska's thigh and listening to the tiny noises she made, her hips twitching forward the littlest bit when she twisted her wrist just the right way.

 

"Tease..."

 

Alaska's breathy whisper drew Katya's eyes back up to her again, not stopping the smooth motions of her hand. It was obvious Alaska _wanted_ her, what with her chest rising and falling noticeably faster than it was a few minutes prior, and especially blatant when she reached down and slid a hand from the side of her jaw to the back of her head, the slightest pressure urging her forward. Mind blanking as she searched for a response, Katya instead just smiled, giving way to Alaska's want and dipping her head down, closing her lips around her tip, closing her eyes and relishing in the subsequent relieved little whimper.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ -"

 

The desire-ridden, throaty groan as Katya sunk down made the heat in her gut coil tighter around her innards, Alaska's other hand coming down to find purchase in the back of her shirt, fingers curling into the material loosely. Before long, Katya was picking up speed, hollowing her cheeks around Alaska's firmness against her tongue, letting go of the tension that still held itself to her spine and leaning into the couch and the queen on it, angling herself so as to not get a crick in her neck as she moved up and down, her hand covering what her lips didn't. A myriad of pleasured noises were coming fairly steadily from Alaska, her hand ever-encouraging on the back of Katya's head, the fingers curled into her shirt tugging particularly sharply when she paid special attention to her head with her tongue before sinking back down and slipping her hand up the flat of Alaska's stomach, her nose very nearly meeting skin.

 

She stayed like that, eyes pressed shut lest they water from lack of breath, hands comfortably on Alaska's hips, for as long as she could (which wasn't more than a few seconds, really) before coming up for air, keeping her eyes shut. The sharp inhale was enough to subsist another few seconds of her nose touching Alaska's skin as her nails dragged across Katya's scalp, a soft moan filling her ears. As it always did when she was immensely preoccupied, time faded away for Katya, the only thing remaining relevant to her consciousness being how her lips wrapped around Alaska, the breath in her lungs, sucked in through her nose when she bobbed up, and the deliciously debauched noises Alaska was making. Her heart was pounding, but whether from nerves, lack of oxygen, or the very heat that possessed her, there was no sure way to tell. The quick up-and-down of her head began to make her dizzy, the world flickering in and out of alignment in the way one might expect somersaulting off a cliff, the only thing tethering her back to reality being the beginnings of a cramp that Katya ignored in favor of Alaska's near-desperate gasps.

 

The abruptness of Alaska's movement startled Katya again, as she was suddenly tugged off and up by the hair and shirt, grunting softly with the unceremoniousness of it before her brain caught up with her, then she was pushing herself up and crashing unceremoniously into Alaska again. She was met with a kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated, half desperation, half lust, and yet another half some overflowing force that drew their bodies together like magnets, and as if beyond her conscious control (not like Katya's conscious was controlling much other than the stumbling, convoluted monologue that ran through her head anyways), her hand slipped down between them, wrapping around Alaska and working her slowly at first; picking up speed as soon as her body responded. All she could manage, when Alaska's warm hand ran down her chest and found its way into her pants, was a shuddering groan, her back arching slightly.

 

Everything was hot and fast and close and _perfect_ , the slide of Alaska's wanting lips against hers, the tight heat of Alaska's grip on her and adversely the firmness of Alaska under her touch, their arms moving in between them and their hips involuntarily grinding together in near-tandem, the closest thing to harmony they could reach. It was awkward but perfect, their sort of strange mismatching rhythm and offset heartbeats, and Katya's body was filled with nothing but sparking static that spread from her gut out, already embarrassingly close after hardly a handful of minutes of their hazy, lust-clumsy stroking. With a breathy gasp of something that started with a 'K' and ended on a high 'a' (Katya's breath caught on the realization that it was her own name), Alaska came across her stomach and partly on Katya's hand, her own hand inadvertently tightening and making Katya gasp, realizing she wasn't far behind. It only took a few more pumps before she was gasping Alaska's name against her lips, hips stuttering as she came.

 

Their kiss became slow and languid, both of them fuzzy with aftershocks, the pleasant buzz filling their bodies. After a moment, they pulled apart, eyes connecting with the same sort of heat they'd had before, but now it was much more muted, dulled. Alaska hummed, low in her throat, a sort of pleased rumble that made Katya smile, then almost laugh, pushing herself upright on Alaska's lap. She was careful to keep her hand away from either of their bodies as she stood, attempting to sort of sidle between the table behind her and Alaska's long legs, splayed crookedly as she watched Katya with an amused grin. After several long seconds of what Katya felt light might be the most exerting seconds of her life, she made it past the obstacles and steadied herself on the arm of the couch with a little wheezing giggle, waiting for the floor to steady under her feet before journeying into the kitchen. It took several tries for her to get a firm grip on the hand-towel hanging from the oven's door, but eventually Katya got hold of it and made her way to the sink, completing the tedious task of wetting the thing and wringing the water out of it, despite the warm weight of her limbs.

 

The walk back to the couch, damp towel in hand, seemed twice the marathon it was before, but the gentle smile that she was met with as she rounded the couch made the lead in her feet just bearable enough to make it to her seat, settling next to Alaska and handing her the towel. She took with with a soft appreciative sound, cleaning herself off with the thing before tossing it to the side, arching her back up to pull her pants back on properly. Arranging their sleepy limbs took another few moments of extremely inelegant shuffling, but when they settled comfortably, bodies pressed together on the narrow couch and legs tangled together, Katya sighed contentedly, relaxing into Alaska's arms. She closed her eyes, succumbing to the ebb and flow of her heartbeat, the soft static in her head pulsing in time with the heavy beat in her ears.


End file.
